


Bad Day

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, whiny seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: When Sebastian has a bad say just cuddles isn't enough to get him feeling right again
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 9





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Please please do a Sebastian x reader were Seb had a really bad day and just cries, whines and annoys the reader all day like a baby and she comforts him cuddles him but he still won’t regret it instead he wants something else maybe like “Sub Seb” or something. Just a adorable fluff imagine with some smut😈😈😈😈😚😍😚😍😚 i love your stories btw…xoxo - anon

“Hey, Seb,” you called from your place on the sofa as you heard the front door open and slam shut. Sebastian had been out shooting all day since 7am and it was now 10pm, you hadn’t had to film for a week so you had been relaxing at home.

He only hummed in acknowledgment and flopped down onto the sofa next to you, burying his face in your lap. “Bad day?” you frowned, carding your fingers through his hair and you felt him relax.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “They kept on making me redo the scene because the stupid director changed how he wanted to film it every ten minutes,” he complained.

“That sucks.”

“That’s not the worst of it,” he huffed.

“Oh no?”

“No. They changed the script but didn’t send me a copy so I messed up the lines in front of everyone and looked like a huge jerk, and at lunch some intern ran into me and I spilled coffee down my favourite shirt.”

“I think I know how to get coffee stains out,” you said helpfully.

“There’s no point,” he said petulantly, “It’s ruined anyway.”

You refrained from rolled your eyes, knowing he had clearly had a bad day and just needed to vent it all out. Instead, you kept running your fingers softly through his hair.

—

An hour later Seb still wasn’t done complaining, he kept bringing up the same points and was only serving to get himself more frustrated. “Seb I think it’s best if you just stop thinking about it,” you advised, getting annoyed by his constant bitching.

“It’s just not fair in the slightest–”

“Sebastian.”

He gulped, you only ever called him by his full name when you were pissed. Sebastian looked at you with wide eyes as a dark look came over your eyes, you moved quickly so you were straddling his thighs whilst he sat back against the sofa and you looked down at him.

“Bedroom, now, and you are not to talk. Got that?” you ordered, your finger placed over his lips to shush him.

Sebastian nodded and you got off his lap and watched as he went through to the bedroom. You waited for a while, finishing reading the magazine you hadn’t got a chance to before Seb came home. When you were done you walked calmly through to the bedroom to see Sebastian kneeling on the bed, naked, his cock hard and waiting.

This was an old practiced habit of the two of you, whenever one of you needed to let go of a little stress it always came back to this. “Good boy,” you praised with a smirk when came in and you saw him preen at your words.

You slowly stripped out of your clothes as you meandered around your shared bedroom, you tossed them to the floor until you were left in only your matching set of bra and panties. Sebastian watched you the whole time, his eyes never leaving your body as you made a show of it.

Climbing gracefully onto the bed you set yourself down on his thighs and Sebastian tilted his head to look you in the eye. “Are you ready?” you asked in a sultry tone.

Sebastian nodded eagerly. No talking.

“Good,” you licked your palm and reached down to take him in your hand and gave him a firm pump. Sebastian through his head back and bit down on his lip hard to keep from groaning, a strangled moan escaped from his throat.

You wiped the precome that had gathered on his tip down the shaft and teasingly dragged your nails over the sensitive skin. Sebastian moved his hips to get more friction against your hand but you held his hips down in place, “Did I say you could move?” you whispered in his ear.

Sebastian shook his head, his senses filled with the sweet smell of your perfume. You kissed down his neck and he leaned into the touch, shivers working down his spine as you moved against him. He wanted to reach out and touch you but he knew he wasn’t allowed to until you gave him permission.

With a sudden movement, you pushed on his chest sending him backward so he lay flat on the bed, bouncing a few times when he landed. He looked up at you, you had barely moved - the perfect picture of control.

“Do you want me to touch you, Sebastian?” you asked as you skimmed your fingers down his chest and across his nipples, not close enough to give any real friction.

He nodded.

“Where? You can speak.”

“Anywhere, everywhere,” he panted.

You leaned down over him until your chests were pressed together and you began to suck lightly on his pulse point and trailed your hands down his sides, you could feel them twitch beneath your fingertips. Rocking forward gently, Sebastian’s hard dick rubbed against the soft fabric of your panties and both of you moaned at the contact. “Y/N, need you,” Sebastian whimpered, moving his hips just slightly in search of more.

“Not sure if you deserve it,” you smirked when you heard his breath hitch. “Beg me,” you commanded.

Sebastian gulped at your low tone, “Please, Y/N. Want it so bad, need it. Need you,” he babbled.

You sat back up and rested on his thighs, you locked your eyes as you reached back and swiftly undid your bra and let it cascade off your shoulders and tumble off the bed to the floor. Sebastian moaned softly when he saw your naked form, “You can touch me,” you allowed and almost immediately he surged forward and placed his hands on your skin.

He moved his hands up your sides and over your breasts, trying to touch as much of you as he could at once. Sebastian hooked his fingers in the waistband on your panties and gave you a questioning look, you nodded your consent and he pulled them down your thighs and tugged them off your legs. His hands moved up the inside of your thighs and you placed your hands on his wrists to stop him from getting to what he wanted. “Beg.”

You moved forward and pinned his arms above his head, he was stronger than you and he could easily overpower you and free his arms if he wanted to but he didn’t dare try. He didn’t want to. “Need you, Y/N, need to be inside you. I love you so much, please–”

You cut him off by sliding down his length and taking him all in one go. Both of you groaned loudly at the sensation, taking a moment to get your breath back and adjust to his size. After a moment you began to slowly rise up and drop back down, moaning loudly as you moved together.

Sebastian planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into you and you moaned loudly, feeling him throbbing inside you. “So good, you feel so good,” he breathed.

You moved in perfect time with each other, you could feel your orgasm building and coiling in your stomach and you knew Seb was close by the twitching of his thighs. “I’m gonna come,” he warned.

“Hold on,” you said, still moving against him.

Sebastian groaned but held back his orgasm, he could barely hold on with the overwhelming sensations that wracked his body. “Come for me, Sebastian.” He let go with a loud moan, throwing his head back as he came deep inside you. You climaxed soon after, clenching tightly around him and kept your hips moving as you worked your way through it.

You pulled off him and lay down beside him as you tried to get your breath back, wordlessly Seb reached out to put an arm around your shoulder and you shuffled to rest your head against his chest, a thin line of sweat covered both your bodies. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” you whispered back, tilting your head up and kissing him gently, a sharp contrast to your previous activities. “Feeling better?” you asked when you pulled apart.

He nodded with a gentle smile, “Much, thank you. And sorry for being a complete dick earlier.”

“Don’t be, I know you were stressed. Those guys should feel lucky to have you on their team.”

“You’re just saying that,” he shook his head.

“Not true,” you shook your head, “You’re the best actor I know.”

Sebastian blushed, “Thanks.”

You yawned and snuggled against him, “Let’s get some sleep. You’ve got filming tomorrow.”

Seb groaned and you chuckled, pulling the cover up over you.


End file.
